Las etapas antes del amor
by The crow over the window
Summary: Las etapas de un duelo bien podían aplicarse también para el amor, o así es como lo veía Severus. Mal summary, pero es mi primera historia y no sé bien que poner.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, bienvenidos a mi primera historia. Estoy un poco nerviosa, pero espero que les guste.**

 **El fic está prácticamente acabado, faltaría solo editarlo y subirlo, por lo que voy a terminar subiendo un capítulo por semana (si puedo y me acuerdo, soy algo olvidadiza).**

 **Advertencia: Este es un fic shonen ai, slash, o sea, es una historia romántica del tipo chicoxchico (casi nada, pero lo es). Si no te gusta, si eres mente cerrada, si eres prejuicioso, o algo por el estilo, te invito a retirarte sin hacer ningún tipo de comentario y seguir tu vida con tus ideas sin inmiscuirte en la de otros. Muchas gracias.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes y los escenarios de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino a la grandiosa J.K. Rowling. Lo único mío es la historia.**

* * *

 **Las cinco etapas antes del amor**

 **Etapa 1: La negación**

Snape subía las escaleras al despacho del director, tratando de adivinar que querría el vejete ahora. Se le ocurrían mil cosas más productivas que podría hacer en ese momento que escuchar lo que el anciano director le fuera a decir (y que, en cierta forma, intuía que era). Idear nuevas formas de torturar a sus estudiantes era una de ella.

Armándose de paciencia, tocó respetuosamente la puerta del despacho, aguardo unos segundos, y entró ondeando su túnica para un efecto dramático.

\- ¿Quería verme, señor?- pregunto con su típica voz monocorde. El anciano director le sonrió, y su presentimiento se confirmó.

\- ¡Ah, Severus!, toma asiento, por favor- le indicó, señalando la silla frente a su escritorio que siempre usaba cuando iba a "aconsejarlo" con algo. Soltando un gruñido, el pelinegro se sentó, esperando que lo que sea que fuera a decirle fuera rápido-. Me enteré que has castigado de vuelta a Harry, y me gustaría saber los motivos- directo al grano, algo que agradecer.

\- El mocoso se atrevió a lanzarle una maldición al joven Malfoy, por lo que estará de acuerdo de que su castigo está bien merecido- respondió, sin ocultar su exasperación con el tema. Como siempre, el mocoso Potter era bien defendido por el director.

\- Sin embargo- comento Dumbledore, ignorando su tono con una sonrisa amable-, se me ha informado que el señor Malfoy también lanzó un maleficio en su contra, pero n ha recibido castigo alguno- y era obvio que lo estaba regañando, pese a esa sonrisa amable que utilizaba.

Snape lo fulminó con la mirada. Él era quien decidía si castigar a los alumnos de su casa, gracias. Además, ¿por qué Dumbledore siempre debía consentir a Potter? Ese muchacho no atraía nada más que problemas. Ese mequetrefe, alcornoque, irresponsable y con la cabeza inflada por la fama...

Y (aunque no viniera al caso), ¿cómo se atrevían a compararlo con Lily? No se parecían en nada, ni siquiera los ojos. Los ojos de Lily eran de un verde más brillantes, llenos de alegría y cariño; mientras que los del mocoso eran un poco más oscuros, como si de un bosque profundo se tratara. Un bosque profundo y lleno de secretos... que él debía descubrir a toda costa.

\- Malfoy no llego a dar a su objetivo- justificó-. Además, Potter necesita que alguien le baje los humos.

\- ¡Ah, Severus, eres bastante estricto con el muchacho!- soltó el director, sonriéndole como a un niño cuando hace una pataleta-. A este paso, terminaré por creer que lo que pasa es que te gusta tener a Harry cerca- agrego, horrorizando al profesor de pociones.

¿Qué a él... le gustaba tener a Potter (entre todos los seres vivos, Potter) cerca? ¿Al hijo de su mayor enemigo y el amor de su vida? ¿A ese alcornoque que no podía preparar ni la poción más sencilla? ¿Acaso Dumbledore al fin se había vuelto completamente loco? ¡El solo pensarlo se le hacía absurdo!

Está bien, admitía que le gustaba tenerlo cerca para poder torturarlo, irritarle, hacerle poner esa cara de "me las vas a pagar" que lo hacía ver como un niño pequeño (y que nunca admitiría que se parecía a la de su amada Lily), pero... ¿agradarle tenerlo cerca?

Simplemente absurdo.

* * *

 **Y si, este sería el primer capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Desde ahora les aclaro que toda la historia va a estar relatada desde el punto de vista de Severus, y que tal vez sea un poco (mucho) OoC.**

 **Más allá de eso, no tengo nada más que decir, solo pedirles que dejen sus reviews con críticas, sugerencias, palabras de aliento, maldiciones, o lo que quieran (menos pus de bubotubérculo sin diluir, por favor, necesito mis manos para escribir).**

 **Hasta la semana que viene, si los dioses quieren.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, aquí Crow con el segundo capítulo. Me alegra saber que les ha gustado el fic. Antes de empezar el episodio, quisiera agradecer a las personitas que dejaron un reviews:**

 **Nass Rox: *choca su mano* Me alegro que te haya gustado. Espero que te siga gustando. Dicen que las mentes brillantes piensan igual, y sería genial leer una historia similar a esta escrita por ti, ¡no te desanimes y escribela!**

 **The box Pandora: ¡Gracias por seguir la historia! En verdad, tenía pensado hacer un fic secuela de cómo se las ingeniaría Sev para enamorar a Harry. Más que nada porque me gusta hacerlo sufrir un poco *risitas***

 **También quiero agradecer a todas las personas que entraron a leer la historia aunque no hayan dejado ningún comentario. ¡Muchísimas gracias!**

 **Ahora si, pasemos al segundo capítulo.**

 **Advertencia: Este es un fic shonen ai, slash, o sea, es una historia romántica del tipo chicoxchico (casi nada, pero lo es). Si no te gusta, si eres mente cerrada, si eres prejuicioso, o algo por el estilo, te invito a retirarte sin hacer ningún tipo de comentario y seguir tu vida con tus ideas sin inmiscuirte en la de otros. Muchas gracias.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes y los escenarios de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino a la grandiosa J.K. Rowling. Lo único mío es la historia.**

* * *

 **Las cinco etapas antes del amor**

 **Etapa 2: La Ira**

Snape estaba furioso. Estaba mucho más que furioso. El simple hecho de que no se pusiera a hechizar a cada persona que osaba hablar con él se debía más que nada a su autocontrol, que solo Merlín sabía que tan grande era.

Y es que Dumbledore tenía razón. El vejete se lo había y él, que tan tercamente había tratado de negarlo, tenía que darle la razón.

Desde la conversación que había tenido con el anciano profesor había caído en cuenta de lo mucho que lo buscaba; de cómo buscaba cualquier pretexto para castigarlo (y, de esa forma, tenerlo cerca suyo); de cómo lo seguía como una sombra por el castillo; de las veces que lo ayudaba a escabullirse de las garras de la arpía del Ministerio o del tonto squib y su maloliente bola de pelo.

¿Cómo no había notado que estaba atento a cada uno de sus pasos? ¿Cómo tampoco notó lo mucho que lo ayudad pese a buscar continuamente su expulsión? ¿Por qué no había notado que su vida giraba en torno del mocoso Potter?

Porque todo en su vida parecía tener relación con él, y eso lo irritaba como nada en el mundo. Porque había notado que Potter irrumpía en sus pensamientos todo el tiempo.

Porque ya había notado que se sentía, de alguna forma, atraído por el joven de ojos verdes.

Y eso no hacía nada más que aumentar su ira.

(La sonrisa complacida que ponía Dumbledore cada vez que notaba por dónde iban sus pensamientos tampoco ayudaba en nada).

* * *

 **Y sí, ese es el segundo capítulo. Ya sé que es muy cortito, pero les prometo que el próximo capítulo será más largo.**

 **Ya saben, si les gusta la historia dejen un reviews con su opinión, críticas, palabras de aliento, etc.**

 **Hasta la próxima semana.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, aquí Crow trayendo el tercer capítulo con un día de retraso. Sé que a nadie le interesará el motivo, pero fue porque me quede enganchada con una serie que recién voy comenzando (aunque ya estoy en la temporada 2). Lo sé, mal motivo.**

 **Bueno, eso no importa, lo que si es que aquí está el tercer capítulo. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

 **Advertencia: Este es un fic shonen ai, slash, o sea, es una historia romántica del tipo chicoxchico (casi nada, pero lo es). Si no te gusta, si eres mente cerrada, si eres prejuicioso, o algo por el estilo, te invito a retirarte sin hacer ningún tipo de comentario y seguir tu vida con tus ideas sin inmiscuirte en la de otros. Muchas gracias.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes y los escenarios de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino a la grandiosa J.K. Rowling. Lo único mío es la historia.**

* * *

 **Las cinco etapas antes del amor**

 **Etapa 3: Negociación**

\- Profesor Snape, ¿qué hace por aquí?- le pregunto una sorprendida Madame Pince al encontrarlo entre una de las tantas estanterías de la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

\- Busco material de referencia- respondió el pocimista con tono seco. No le había gustado que lo hayan descubierto.

Porque, no. No era posible que él (él, el maestro de pociones de Hogwarts, al que el gran Albus Dumbledore le confiaba la elaboración de las pócimas y brebajes más complejas) ¡estuviera buscando información sobre ellas!

Porque estaba decidido. Buscaría alguna poción que lo curara de esa loca atracción que tenía hacía Potter. Debía buscar algo que aliviara los síntomas o, por lo menos, que hiciera que dejara de importarle la mirada de miedo y odio que le dirigía el chico desde que habían comenzado las clases de oclumancia.

Algo iba a encontrar. Debía haber algo.

En su búsqueda estaba cuando llego a sus oídos tres voces demasiado conocidas para su gusto (y una de ellas, perteneciente al causante de su desgracia).

\- ¿No creen que Snape actúa más antipático de lo normal?- le oyó preguntar a sus amigos.

\- ¿Cómo sería eso posible?- cuestionó Weasley, haciéndole fruncir el ceño.

\- ¡No deben hablar así de un profesor!- los reprendió la sabelotodo de Granger-. Aunque, a decir verdad, si lo parece- admitió tras una pequeña pausa.

\- Por si fuera poco, parece que nos sigue a todas partes, mucho más de lo usual...- continúo Potter, haciéndolo maldecir. ¿Tan obvio era?

\- ¿Ustedes creen...?- empezó a preguntar Granger antes de mirar a su alrededor y bajar un poco más la voz. Snape se acercó un poco más para poder seguir oyendo-. ¿... ustedes creen que sabe sobre el ED?- terminó, desconcertando al profesor.

¿ED? ¿Qué era eso? ¿En qué se estaban metiendo Potter y sus amigos ahora?

\- ¿Cómo podría saberlo?- inquirió Potter, más curioso que preocupado.

\- Podría sospechar un poco... ya saben, siempre existe la posibilidad- hipotizó la chica.

\- ¡Tonterías! Estas un tanto paranoica, Hermione. Ya tenemos suficiente con Umbridge, Filch y Malfoy como para que también agregues a Snape- soltó el pelirrojo, contrariado.

Así que estaban haciendo algo contra las normas de Umbridge... No le sorprendía, la verdad, pero le daba curiosidad saber que era. Y que tan peligroso era.

La campana sonó, y el trío dorado se apresuró a recoger sus libros antes de salir de la biblioteca. Snape quedo vacilante entre las estanterías, tratando de decidir si debía seguirlos o buscar el antídoto.

Finalmente se decidió. El antídoto podía esperar, tenía que redoblar su vigilancia.

* * *

 **Y he aquí el tercer capítulo. Sin mucho que ver con la negociación en sí, pero es lo que salió.**

 **Voy a tratar de subir el nuevo capítulo en esta semana, aunque posiblemente no lo consiga. En todo caso, lo voy a intentar.**

 **Bueno, ya saben, si quieren pueden dejar un review con su opinión, críticas, amenazas, etc.**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Saludos, Crow al habla con el capítulo de esta semana. Tarde, lo sé, pero apenas por unos minutos, así que no cuenta.**

 **Ya falta poco para el final del fic. A partir de aquí, el fic se aleja un poco del canon (un poquito mucho).**

 **Por si a alguien le interesa, este fic va a tener una secuela (todavía no se me ocurre ningún nombre) que ya empecé a escribir.**

 **También, quiero agradecer a las personas que leen el fic. Siempre me sube el ánimo ver cuántas personas entran a leer.**

 **Ahora, sin nada más que decir, pasemos al fic.**

 **Advertencia: Este es un fic shonen ai, slash, o sea, es una historia romántica del tipo chicoxchico (casi nada, pero lo es). Si no te gusta, si eres mente cerrada, si eres prejuicioso, o algo por el estilo, te invito a retirarte sin hacer ningún tipo de comentario y seguir tu vida con tus ideas sin inmiscuirte en la de otros. Muchas gracias.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes y los escenarios de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino a la grandiosa J.K. Rowling. Lo único mío es la historia.**

* * *

 **Las cinco etapas antes del amor**

 **Etapa 4: Depresión**

Snape había terminado por resignarse. No existía ningún antídoto, ninguna cura contra la obsesión que sentía con Potter.

Había leído todos los libros posibles, consultó todas las guías, ¡hasta les había pedido ayuda a sus compañeros! (tratando su caso, obviamente, como algo hipotético).

Y nada, ¡absolutamente nada! Lo único que había obtenido, en todo caso, era una respuesta totalmente absurda y surrealista. Tanto así que él pensaba que solo podría salir de la mente de una adolescente con mucha imaginación y pocas neuronas: que él estuviera enamorado de Harry Potter.

De solo pensarlo se le ponía la piel de gallina y se le revolvía el estómago.

Y era por esa absurda y tonta idea que él había estado... decaído, por así decirlo. No sabía por qué se sentía así ante esto, pero así era.

Por Merlín, ¡ni siquiera había podido martirizar a sus estudiantes en las últimas semanas! En lo único que podía pensar era en Potter.

Potter, Potter, y más Potter. Parecía una chiquilla sufriendo por su primer amor. (Lo que sería una extraña y horrible reversión, en su opinión).

Por suerte para él, e año escolar casi acababa, y la causa de su malestar iba a irse lejos por unas cuantas semanas.

Es más, ¡con suerte no lo vería en lo que restaba del cuso!

O por lo menos esos eran sus pensamientos pseudo-optimista que pasaban por su mente cuando se dirigía al despacho de Umbridge.

Pero, claro, él es Severus Snape, y todo pensamiento aunque sea una pizca positivos tenían la mala suerte de ser mandados al garete sin ningún miramiento.

Intento no verlo, ignorarlo. No dejar que ese estúpido impulso suyo de sacar la varita y maldecir con los más horridos hechizos a ese intento de mujer con cara de sapo se concretara.

Y casi logra salir del despacho sin dirigirle ni una sola mirada, pero eso tenía que pasar.

\- ¡Tiene a Canuto!- exclamo el ojiverde, desesperado, haciendo que volteara a verlo y que sintiera lo más parecido a mariposas revoloteando que haya sentido en su vida-. ¡Tiene a Canuto en el lugar donde la guardan!- siguió, haciéndole entender a qué se refería.

\- ¿Canuto? ¿Quién es Canuto? ¿Dónde guardan qué? ¿Qué quiso decir, Snape?- exigió saber Umbridge, completamente histérica.

\- No tengo la menor idea- mintió, pero logró transmitirle a Potter (y a Granger, siempre tan observadora) su mensaje por los ojos.

"Comprobare si Black está a salvo. Ocúpense de la cara de sapo".

La mirada de gratitud que le dirigió Potter en ese momento le hizo pensar que, al vez, sus colegas tenían razón.

Tal vez (y solo tal vez) estaba enamorado de Harry Potter.

Por alguna razón, eso sirvió para mejorar su ánimo.

* * *

 **Y aquí concluye el cuarto capítulo. El próximo capítulo, el tan ansiado final.**

 **Ya saben, pueden dejar un review con sus opiniones, insultos, formas de torturar a Umbridge (la detesto), etc. Cualquier comentario es bien recibido.**

 **Hasta la próxima semana.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, Crow aquí trayendo el capítulo final en tiempo y forma. Me divertí mucho escribiendo el fic, pero este debe concluir para dar lugar a su continuación (que, por cierto, ya tiene escrito su primer capítulo y que estaré subiendo de acá a dos semanas en el futuro).**

 **Este capítulo es un poco más largo (¡al fin!), pero de todas formas conviene leerlo despacio xD.**

 **Quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que entraron a leer el fic, independientemente si han dejado un review o no, y que lo han seguido hasta el final. ¡Muchísimas gracias!**

 **Ahora sí, pasemos al último capítulo.**

 **Advertencia: Este es un fic shonen ai, slash, o sea, es una historia romántica del tipo chicoxchico (casi nada, pero lo es). Si no te gusta, si eres mente cerrada, si eres prejuicioso, o algo por el estilo, te invito a retirarte sin hacer ningún tipo de comentario y seguir tu vida con tus ideas sin inmiscuirte en la de otros. Muchas gracias.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes y los escenarios de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino a la grandiosa J.K. Rowling. Lo único mío es la historia.**

* * *

 **Las cinco etapas antes del amor**

 **Etapa 5:** **Aceptación**

\- ...¡¿El Bosque Prohibido, Granger, el Bosque Prohibido?! ¡Tenía entendido que tenías algo de cerebro en esa cabeza tuya! ¿Qué te hizo pensar que era una buena idea adentrarse allí, eh? ¿Y si ese gigante amigo de Hagrid no los hubiera salvado de los centauros? ¿Te has puesto a pensar en eso, muchacha insensata?- gritaba Severus furioso frente al grupete de Gryffindor (y una Ravenclaw), que se encogía ante sus palabras como si estuviera blandiendo un látigo frente a ellos. Y Merlín sabe que lo habría hecho si con ello hubiera podido paliar aunque sea un poco de su furia.

Granger parecía demasiado avergonzada y temerosa como para siquiera atreverse a despegar los labios (¡al fin!), pero no así el imprudente pelirrojo.

\- ¡Oiga, ella solo hacía lo que usted le pidió hacer! ¡Se deshizo de Umbridge! ¿Qué importa cómo lo hizo?- la defendió, recibiendo una mirada de gratitud-horror por parte de la castaña.

\- ¡No diga ni una sola palabra, señor Weasley! ¿De verdad considera que su actuación con las maldiciones fue mucho mejor? ¡Madame Pomfrey aun intenta revertir tantos hechizos combinados! ¡El señor Crabbe tendrá suerte si logran descubrir como devolver sus orejas a su lugar correspondiente, y la señorita Bulstrode aun batallaba contra su cabello la última vez que la vi!- prosiguió, descargando su ira con el mayor de los Weasley, que retrocedió imperceptiblemente.

\- ¡Era la única forma de deshacernos de ellos! ¿De qué otra forma hubiéramos podido haber escapado?- argumento una acalorada pelirroja.

\- ¡Silencio, Weasley! ¡Usted tendrá grandes problemas en el caso de que el señor Malfoy no le dejen de salir murciélagos de la nariz!- exclamó sin disminuir su mal humor.

Oh, ¡y sí que estaba furioso! Más allá de haber comprobado que Black estaba sano y salvo (demasiado sano y salvo para su gusto), y el haberles comunicado la situación para que pudieran detener a los mortifagos en el Departamento de Misterios (perdiendo valioso tiempo discutiendo con Black ya que este quería ir también; discusión que logro ganar gracias a que Lupin se puso de su lado), logrando probar a todos que Dumbledore tenía razón, y que el Señor Tenebroso había regresado; tenía muchas razones para estar tan iracundo.

Entre la preocupación al enterarse que Potter y Granger se habían adentrado en el bosque con la arpía del Ministerio, que luego sus amigos los habían seguido sin medir el peligro (y causando graves injurias a miembros de su casa), el hecho de que hubieran estado mucho tiempo en el bosque antes de salir (y que había sido causante de que algunas de sus uñas se vieran perjudicadas aunque nunca lo admitiera), y el enterarse de lo que allí sucedió, se le agregaba el que había el peor de sus miedos desde hacía varias semanas.

Que Harry haya estado en grave peligro. Y eso lo mortificaba de una forma que nunca hubiera creído posible hasta ese momento.

Más allá del daño físico que el chico hubiera podido recibir, el daño a su salud mental es lo que realmente le había preocupado. El joven no lo sabía, pero había estado cerca de enterarse de la peor manera posible de la causa de todo su sufrimiento.

Y él, que era el causante de todo (en cierta forma), no había encontrado una mejor forma de dejar salir toda la aflicción y el temor que había sentido que gritándole al imprudente grupo. Y aun así, el método no le estaba sirviendo para nada.

Crisis nerviosa en 3, 2, 1…

Había un gran silencio en su despacho (lugar donde los jóvenes fueron a parar mientras Dumbledore terminaba de hablar con el Ministro y los demás miembros de la Orden que podían reprenderlos estaban ocupados). Ninguno de los estudiantes se atrevía a levantar la mirada de sus pies (excepto Lovegood, que más que aterrorizada parecía comprensiva por motivos que escapaban de su comprensión), hasta que Potter decidió que era un buen momento de hablar, mirándolo directamente a los ojos con una mezcla de arrepentimiento y gratitud (y que volvió a provocar la molesta sensación de mariposas).

\- Gracias, profesor- dijo, casi en un susurro, sorprendiendo a sus amigos (si, incluso a Lovegood), y logrando lo que, hasta hace unos momentos, parecía imposible: calmar a Severus Snape.

Porque, después de todo, Severus estaba completa e irremediablemente enamorado de Harry Potter.

(Y Merlín sabía lo mucho que le había costado admitirlo).

* * *

 **Y así concluye el fic. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Y si, las tantas menciones de Luna fueron completamente intencionales (me encanta Luna *-*).**

 **Ya saben, si les gusto (o, si no), dejen un review con sus opiniones, insultos, amenazas, ideas para el nombre de la continuación (no se me ocurre nada, je je), etc. ¡Saben que son muy agradecidos!**

 **No sabrán de mí hasta dentro de unas cuantas semanas, así que aquí me despido. Chau Chau.**


End file.
